Pink Parchment
by Arianna Ddraig
Summary: Harry tries to find out why all the females in the school seem to be unusually interested in both him and Draco. Awful summary I know, sorry! Contains reference to m/m relationship in earlier chapters and m/m relationship in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story contains a male/male relationship. Don't like? Don't read :)

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters(eg. Draco Malfoy) or settings(eg. Room Of Requirement) belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and other assorted people, none of which are me. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **This was meant to be a little one shot but it got a bit long so I decided to post the first part and see what type of response it got. As always, please review, good or bad (although constructive criticism is appreciated, general abuse is not). Also I've noticed that UK spellings of words seem to be picked up on as wrong, so please don't think me illiterate, it's just that I'm British lol. Thanks!

**Pink Parchment**

Harry found it very disturbing

Harry found it very disturbing. Very disturbing indeed. It wasn't necessarily the giggling, or even the occasional glances in his direction, he had gotten used to that sort of thing years ago. It was more the fact that Hermione seemed to be the centre of the group and that they were clustered around a sheaf of pink parchment.

He slouched down further in his chair by the common room fire so he could no longer see the group out of his peripheral vision. Ron too was glaring suspiciously at the girls but didn't seem so uncomfortable, possibly due to the fact that Harry was obviously the object of their attention, "I know Hermione is a girl and all, but she never used to spend so much time with the others."

Harry just nodded and tried to block out the sound of the giggles as Ron continued. "What do you think is on the parchment mate? It's obviously something about you…." Ron gave his friend a startled look, "You've not done any naked pictures for "Witch Weekly" have you?!"

Harry glared, "No Ron!" Another wave of giggles reached the boys and Harry tried to disappear into the chair, "It might have been better if I had done, at least then I'd know what was going on." He cast a furtive glance over at the girls who, he was relieved to see, seemed to be collecting themselves to leave.

The feminine huddle had moved to the portrait hole by now and when the portrait swung open Harry was horrified to see the corridor outside was packed with girls from the other houses and from all years, Harry thought he even caught sight of Pansy Parkinson and some other Slytherin girls.

As the painting swung shut he just caught a glimpse of Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls handing the pink papers out amongst the crowd. He stood up, outraged and stared at the portrait hole; "She's spreading it, whatever it is, out over the whole school!"

Ron shrugged, "Well it can't be anything too awful mate, 'Mione wouldn't do that to you."

Harry was still glaring darkly at the portrait hole, "I think you're underestimating the pure evil that occurs when girls run in packs."

H/D

Harry and Ron walked into the great hall the next morning and gradually became aware that almost ever pair of female eyes was following Harry's progress hungrily. The boys sat down near to Hermione, who was quite determinedly reading the Daily Prophet and not looking at Harry as he sat beside her.

He began to fill his glass with orange juice, "Hey Hermione," he started casually, "why are the vast majority of the girls in this hall trying to burn my clothes off with the power of their eyes alone?" Hermione had suddenly gone very still but when she raised her eyes to meet Harry's she was the picture of innocence.

"I don't know what you mean Harry," she said loudly enough for her voice to carry across the hall "I'm sure nobody is looking at you!" Sure enough, when Harry turned around to survey the hall the girls were studiously not looking his way, although a few of the boys and teachers were regarding Hermione like she had lost her marbles.

H/D

This type of behaviour continued for the rest of the day, Harry would walk to the end of a corridor and when he turned to look back, no one was looking at him precisely then. But the impression that they had only just stopped staring at him was annoyingly strong.

Another thing Harry had noticed was that he didn't appear to be the only one receiving the unwanted attention. Malfoy, the blond git, was also spinning wildly at the ends of corridors to try and catch the girl's stares. From observing Malfoy, Harry was proved correct in his assumption that the female students were turning away a second before the two boy's turned.

What could Hermione possibly be distributing throughout the female population that concerned both Harry and Malfoy? At least Malfoy didn't seem any more informed about the situation than Harry, he noted as Malfoy, loosing all decorum for a moment, screamed "Stop staring at me!" down the rapidly emptying corridor.

After a moment, when all the other pupils had fled the Malfoy wrath, Harry and Draco were left glaring at each other from opposite ends of the corridor. Harry began walking forward towards his last lesson of the day, Transfiguration. Malfoy glared in silence at Harry until he was barely six feet away when he suddenly demanded, "Well, Potter? What do you have the Mudblood spreading about me?"

Harry gave a snort of derision as he continued walking, "In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, I'm as much in the dark about this as you are. And you aren't the only one getting the female attention." He didn't even stop as he walked past the irate Slytherin and round the corner to the Transfiguration room.

H/D

It was empty as he entered, not surprising as the class wasn't due to begin for 10 minutes, but Harry was just happy to escape the staring eyes. He turned to close the door after him and jumped as an angry Malfoy confronted him. "Bloody hell Malfoy! Get out of my face will you!" The blond advanced into the room and slammed the door behind him, "No Potter! I will do no such thing until you tell me what's on that pink parchment!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't you ever listen, you prat?" Harry spoke the next sentence slowly, "I. Don't. Know." This only seemed to further annoy the blond, who let out a snarl and lunged at Harry. Harry's seeker quick reflexes would have put him easily out of reach had Draco not possessed similar speed.

The result was that when the boys fell to the floor Draco's head was somewhere around Harry's midriff. And when Pansy Parkinson opened the door her shriek of joy at the seemingly compromising position she had found the rivals in was ear splitting. The boys scrambled away from each other as Pansy began an excited tirade, "Oh my gosh, Draco! I mean I thought it was just Granger's, admittedly oddly hot, but sick imagination!"

She was gesturing wildly as she talked, "I never thought you two actually had something going on!" she paused briefly to think, "It makes sense sure, it's the heat of your rivalry! Obviously it's been hiding this passion all this time! Oh Draco!" she hit the bewildered Slytherin on his arm, "Why didn't you tell me!" She stopped talking to glare at her friend.

Both boys were staring at her like she had grown an extra head. She looked from one look of bewilderment to the other, "Ah." She blushed and began backing away, "Neither of you have any idea what I'm talking about. Oh god…I'm in trouble." With that she turned on her heel and fled. Harry turned to Malfoy, "Go find out what she was on about!" Draco leant casually on a desk, "If Parkinson doesn't want me to find her, which I strongly suspect, not even I will be able to find her." Despite his apparent nonchalance, there was tightness in his stance that betrayed his agitation.

The Slytherin pushed off the desk, "Midnight Potter, room of requirement. One of us should have been able to obtain a copy of that insufferable fuchsia document by then." With that he swept from the room, almost colliding with Dean Thomas who was on his way into the room and swore loudly at Malfoy. The blond paused for a second, but then just sneered, "You're not worth my time." and continued down the corridor with both Gryffindor boys glaring after him.

H/D

It was nearly 11.30 when Lavender Brown finally fell asleep at her desk in the common room. Harry had almost fallen asleep himself waiting for her drooping eyelids to close but finally he had his chance. A quick glance around the room showed that everyone else was either in the dorms or asleep here in the common room. Harry crept across the room towards the sleeping girl and the enticing corner of pink parchment poking out from under the pile of books Lavender had been using.

He reached the room of requirement not even five minutes late but was nevertheless greeted with an icy: "Late Potter. Have you no sense of punctuality?" Harry glared at the blond but held up the pink parchment with a smug smile, "Maybe not but at least I got this. Did you?"

Malfoy's look of superiority waned a little, "No." he opened the door to the room of requirement and strode in without another word. Harry just rolled his eyes and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **This story contains a male/male relationship. Don't like? Don't read :)

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters(eg. Draco Malfoy) or settings(eg. Room Of Requirement) belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. and other assorted people, none of which are me. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Okies so this is the second and final part of Pink Parchment. Hopefully you'll like it :) I think it feels like I could write a sequel, but I'm not sure yet as I'm working on a sequel to Something in Common and this was only meant to be a quick oneshot. Anyways let me know what you think, reviews are always good! Thanks x

**Pink Parchment**

The room had arranged itself to look like a study of some sort

The room had arranged itself to look like a study of some sort. The walls were lined with bookcases and there was a large desk off to one side of the room. The other side boasted a large fireplace, complete with roaring log fire, and several comfy looking sofas. Harry lingered uncertainly just inside the door while Draco set about draping himself over one of the sofas. The décor of the room was decidedly green, which was only to be expected considering a Slytherin had conjured the room.

The aforementioned Slytherin seemed to have positioned himself to his satisfaction and was now glaring at Harry. "Shut the door Potter. The corridors get damn drafty in the middle of the night." Harry scowled but closed the door behind him as requested. The blond gave a self-satisfied smirk, "Glad to see you recognise the authority of your betters Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes and waved the pink papers, "Do you want to see what's on this parchment? Or shall I keep it to myself?"

Draco's smirk disappeared and he gave a curt nod. Harry flung a sheaf of parchment at the other boy, "I decided it would be easier to make a copy, than for us to squabble over the one." The Slytherin gave a snort of derision, "My Potter, showing some sign of intelligence for once. Does this mean you've not read it yet?" Harry frowned and shook his head, "It didn't seem…right, considering you're involved as well." Draco laughed out loud at that, "How very Gryffindor of you." Harry sat on the couch opposite the infuriating blond and started to read his parchment, "Just read it Malfoy."

H/D

There was no title on the document just _A story by H.G.,_ Harry assumed that H.G. was Hermione. He began to read the document proper and was severely confused. It seemed to be just an account of him going about his normal day, how could this have possibly been of interest to anyone? Nevertheless he carried on reading. Okay, so he was in potions class and was bored. Nothing new there. It was here that Malfoy made his entrance to the story. The fictitious Malfoy slyly cast a spell at Harry's cauldron, causing it to suddenly superheat and spew potion everywhere. Harry snorted; well at least Hermione had a good grasp on reality. He revised this opinion when he turned the page.

He grudgingly accepted that he probably would have ended up in a scuffle with Malfoy after the class, as was written, however it was here that Hermione seemed to loose her mind in Harry's opinion. There was a lot of talk about heavy breathing, staring into each other's eyes from inches away and stirrings in various loins. Harry was aghast, he would never think of Malfoy that way! He had never even looked at another male and found them attractive. Harry snuck a brief glance at the other boy, and he certainly wouldn't be hiding some kind of secret longing for that blond git. Even if he was sort of handsome…wait, where the hell had that come from? Hermione's story was obviously having a detrimental effect on his sanity. Harry shook his head to clear the thought and read on with some trepidation.

The fictitious fight was broken up by Snape throwing both Harry and Draco into detention later that evening. Harry gave a snort of derision, no way would Snape give Malfoy detention, Hermione was definitely in a world of her own. Malfoy had looked up questioningly at Harry's short laugh; Harry noticed he looked a little paler than normal. "What is it Ha-Potter?" Harry coloured slightly as he realised he'd been studying the colour of the other boy's eyes, "Erm, nothing really. Just thinking how Snape would never put you in detention." The blond raised a pale eyebrow, "That's the part of the story you find unlikely?" Harry coloured further, "No! It's just…I, well…" He shook his head, "I can't explain it to you Malfoy. Just keep reading it then we can both leave." He lowered his head over his parchment without waiting for a reply.

H/D

The story then jumped to the Harry arriving at detention later that evening. The cleaning of cauldrons degenerated into a petty argument and then another scuffle. Seeing an altercation between himself and Malfoy from an outside perspective made Harry wonder if all the times Malfoy had seemed to be throwing a deadly insult his way were really just as petty as this squabble seemed to be. Harry sighed. The tone of this fight changed just as the last had and presently Harry found himself reading about a very passionate kiss between him and the boy currently sitting not three feet away. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and glanced over at the blond, Malfoy seemed pretty engrossed in the document and Harry was surprised to see that there didn't seem to be any disgust or horror on that pale face. He found himself studying Malfoy with new eyes.

Draco had stopped slicking his hair back several years ago now, but Harry had never really paid any attention to it. Now he wanted to touch it, to feel whether it was really as gossamer fine as it looked. The silvery strands had fallen forward over his eyes and he lifted a hand that Harry felt was surprisingly delicate to push the hair off his face. This revealed eyes that were a stormy grey, not dove grey as Hermione had written he noted. His skin was pale and flawless and he was stretched out over the sofa with a feline grace that somehow managed to show off a Quidditch-toned body even underneath robes. Harry blinked out of his reverie with shock. Oh, crap. Hermione's story had really done a number on him, he was actually finding himself attracted to Malfoy. He swallowed and hurriedly began reading again. The sooner he could get out of here the better.

Unfortunately for Harry, nobody walked in on the kiss and there seemed to be an increase in the petting and mentions of smooth, soft skin, along with a drastic decrease in clothing. Harry swallowed and shifted on the sofa, casually he tried to pull his robes further across his lap. Hermione was a very descriptive writer, with a horribly detailed imagination. Well, Harry assumed it was imagination, he didn't think Hermione had ever seen him or Malfoy nude. Harry desperately tried to remain detached as he read the remaining page of the story. He thought about things like how unhygienic it would be to have sex on the floor of the potions lab, not about how Draco would taste if he trailed his tongue down his stomach. He considered the danger that naked skin around potions-gone-wrong would pose. He definitely didn't think about what it would feel like to have Draco's pink lips wrapped around his…he stopped his mind right there in it's tracks. He barely skimmed the rest of the story, which ended with a tender kiss outside the potions lab and a promise of a repeat session, for fear that he wouldn't be able to stand up and leave afterwards.

As he waited, with his parchment casually held covering his crotch, for Malfoy to finish reading he noticed that the blond had a slight pink blush colouring his cheeks and had rearranged himself so the leg nearest Harry was propped up and hiding his own crotch. Harry gave a small smirk, could the Slytherin be having trouble controlling himself as well? Malfoy finished reading and when he looked up and saw Harry watching him the blush on his cheeks darkened and he plastered a scowl on his face, "What Potter? Stop staring at me!" his dark grey eyes wouldn't meet Harry's though. Harry chucked his parchment at the Slytherin who caught it automatically and looked a question at the darker haired boy. "Throw them in the fire will you? We don't need another two copies floating around the school." Harry could see the panic in Malfoy's face as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse not to do as he was asked, anything to avoid standing up. His mouth opened and closed a few times and then Harry took pity.

H/D

Harry took a deep breath and stood, revealing the slight tenting of his trousers. He held his hand out for the papers but Draco was just staring at his crotch. Harry coughed slightly, "At least buy me a drink first Malfoy." The blond's head snapped up and this time he met Harry's gaze. He handed the two sets of parchment over without another word and Harry turned, walked to the fire and threw the paper in. He watched the pink turn to black for a moment then turned to say something, he wasn't sure what, to Draco. Fortunately he didn't have to think of anything clever and witty to say because Draco was stood only inches from him and when he turned, didn't give him chance to say anything before he pressed their lips together. Harry willingly complied and soon they were stood breathlessly staring at each other, Draco had his hands curled in the material of Harry's shirt and Harry had buried one of his hand in those silver gossamer strands and the other was resting just above the curve of Draco's ass.

Harry pulled Draco in closer and kissed him again, slowly and exploring every nuance of his mouth. His hand slid downwards and he pulled Draco's hips forwards. He gasped into the blond's mouth at the glorious resulting friction. He ground his own hips forward and Draco broke the kiss by throwing his head back with a startled intake of breath. Later Harry reflected that the next moment was just a little ironic, but at the time he was just infuriated. Ron, previously instructed by Harry to use the marauders map and invisibility cloak to come looking for him if he wasn't back in the dorm by 1 o'clock, burst through the door, wand at the ready, with the shout of "I'll save you Harry!" Only to find his best friend and supposed enemy in a rather intimate situation.

Harry and Draco quickly untangled themselves as Ron just stared blankly between them. Harry walked over to Ron and carefully took him by the shoulders and turned him round to face the corridor, "Ron go back to the common room. I'll be there in a few minutes and I'll explain, okay?" Ron nodded, still apparently in shock and wandered off down the corridor. Harry winced as he watched him almost walk into a wall twice before he rounded the corner. A pair of delicate hands, followed by delicate arms wound themselves around Harry's waist and perfect lips kissed his neck. He leaned back and rested his head on the shoulder of the slightly taller boy. "I hope you meant to say a few hours Potter." Harry turned in the circle of Draco's arms and sighed. "I need to talk to Ron now. Imagine if he had walked in a few minutes later." The blond laughed, "I'm sure it would have been an education for him." Harry gave a slight smirk, "He'd have needed therapy." He pulled away from the warm embrace reluctantly, "I really need to have a word with Hermione too." The Slytherin narrowed his eyes, and released Harry at that, "Yes. Yes, you do. And I need to find Parkinson."

Harry laughed and pressed what was intended to be a chaste kiss to those perfect lips. A few minutes later they untangled themselves again, breathing heavily. Harry walked to the door backwards, eyes not leaving the grey ones in front of him, "There'll be plenty of opportunities for that sort of thing later on." He smiled seductively, "And believe me when I say I'll be taking every one." With that he disappeared around the corner leaving Draco fervently wishing the Weasel had never been born. Even more than he usually did.


End file.
